Valentine's Caramels
by glitterdreamer95
Summary: Kyo is in the kitchen, and baking for his valentine, trying to make eveything perfect. Written from a prompt given to me by my friend. Just a short little stor.


***I don't own anything from Fruits Basket***

**So this short story was based on a prompt my friend gave me. It is a Fruits Basket story between Kyo and Tohru. Here is what the prompt was: Valentine's day is in the air! Your character is making sweets for their sweet. Which character? Who's the crush? And what do they make? It can be anything they want, it just has to be heart shaped**

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the baked caramels. Why did it have to take so damn forever to do this? All he'd wanted was to give _her_ a special gift on Valentine's Day, a day which previously had meant hiding from a certain someone all day. He flexed and unflexed his hands, but then realized that the heart box he'd purchased was in his hands, and was being crumpled. He quickly smoothed out the folds as best he could, then put it onto the nearby table. Ok, he had to find something else to do. He could melt the chocolate that was going to coat the homemade caramels. He went over to the pile of ingredients he'd used, and fished around for the chocolate chips and the vanilla. The recipe didn't call for vanilla, but he wanted to include her favorite flavor in this. At least, he thought it was her favorite, when he had asked her she simply told him that she loved all the flavors. So, he supposed, he had made up what it was. _Whatever, it doesn't damn matter anyway._ He took out a pan and stuck a tablespoon of butter in it, so the chocolate wouldn't stick so much. Then, he turned it on high, ignoring the recipe's demand for slow cooking. He simply didn't have time for that. He them unceremoniously dumped the back of chocolate chips into the pan, then poured a little bit of vanilla in, since he knew vanilla could be very potent if there was too much.

He slowly stirred the cooking mess, until it was a pool of chocolate goop. Then, he but the burner on simmer and turned back to the oven. The timer went off as he did so, and he took them out. They were a little lopsided, proof of his near nonexistent skill in cooking (aside from some soups and the occasional recipe that drew him to it), but they would have to do. After consulting the recipe, it said to pour the chocolate over the pan, and place in a cooler. Since he'd already cleared out the fridge, which is why _she _was out getting groceries instead of finding out about his gift before he wanted to present it, he had no trouble fitting the pan in the refrigerator. He did this after he poured the vanilla flavored chocolate so that it had coated every single one of the little treats.

Ok, so he had an hour and a half to kill, guess it was about time to work on the note. His eyes glanced nervously towards the card and envelope awaiting him on the table. _Ok, got one shot at this. Better not damn blow it._ He sat down and picked up the pen he'd already laid out._ Ok, so...Dear, no not dear..._

**Hey**

**So I thought that I would make these caramels for you, because it's valentines day. Sorry that they aren't professionally done or whatever. Here they are, I guess. Oh, and thanks for being there for me all the time and stuff.**

He sighed, this wasn't getting anywhere. It was probably the worst note he'd ever written, but he knew he couldn't run into town and risk running into her, to get a new card. He also couldn't risk her coming home early and finding the cooling treats. So he shrugged, figuring that she'd like it no matter what, she always did. He studied the front of the card. It had a kitten on the front with a bow shaped in a heart around it's neck. It read 'For You, My Very Special Someone' on the front. He'd picked it out because the girl at the counter had told him how cute the card was, therefore _she'd_ think it was cute. That's all that mattered, really. He hoped it was cute, he really didn't have a gauge on what was or wasn't. Before he could change his resolve, he signed the card and put it into the envelope, before sealing it. Then, he wrote her name on the front, in the best writing he could manage.

It was then that he realized it was time to put the caramels into their case. So he fetched them from the fridge and carefully, one by one, put them in. Then there was the sound of footsteps on the porch, and he quickened his pace. The orange ribbon gave him trouble as he wrapped it around the little box. He placed the card on it, and had just enough time to put the gift behind his back before she walked in. One glance at everything, the unwashed dishes, the ingredients dispersed all around the table, the smell of baking. She looked at him and gave him a quizzical look. A blush flushed his cheeks, matching his orange hair.

"What's all this?" She asked, a playful tone in her voice as she placed the bag of groceries on the counter top.

"I was baking." He said, at a loss for words of poetry that he'd rehearsed.

"I see that." She gave him a bemused look. He remembered when they were in high school together, just a few years ago, when they were just two good friends. She'd grown up in those years, now she was more inclined to be playful.

"I made you something." He said, and wanted to slap himself for lack of words. Something about her made him always nervous. She raised a hand to her brown hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oh, really? That's awesome, what did you make?"

His hands were shaking, and it was hard to keep the from dropping the box, as he brought around from his back and held it out to her. Her delicate hands took it, a smile lit her face. Carefully, she removed the card and her smile grew as she opened the card and read it. Then she slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" She said, when she saw the imperfect little caramels.

"You like them?"

"Of course I do! I'd love anything you'd make for me." She told him, and a slight blush rose on her cheeks, so that they were matching now.

"That's good." She gave him her widest smile, the one he loved the most. Then she leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, it's so nice to have someone give you something for Valentine's Day. Especially since..." A slight frown barged in on her smile. A brief look of sadness crossing in her eyes.

He knew who she was talking about, and good riddens to him for moving out unexpectedly. Something about going on adventures to the rest of the world. He hand't really cared then, and didn't care now. But he knew _she_ did. She cared about everything. And in that moment, he became extremely jealous of the absent party, since it tore her attention from him. But he controlled it, of course she could care about other people, why was he being so protective of her?

"I know." He said softly, taking her hand, "I, uh, wanted to ask you something. Do you want...I mean...Be my valentine." The sentence came out harsher than he had thought, but it seemed to brighten her up, as her smile returned again.

"Ok." She told him and gave him a hug. Then she took two caramels from the box and held on out to him, "To a good Valentine's Day." She gave him a bright smile, and he couldn't help but cracking a small smile as well. They raised their caramels and took a bite at the same time.

"These are delicious!" She exclaimed," And look how adorable they are."

"They don't compare to you." He said under his breath, but she didn't seem to hear, as she took his hand.

'I hear they are going to have fireworks at this park! We should go!" And they left together, holding hands, and laughing.


End file.
